1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel and to an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
When electrostatic charge and discharge occur on a case constituting an outer cover of an imaging apparatus, such as a digital still camera and a digital video camera, electric current flows into an electric circuit provided inside the case therethrough and adversely affects an operation of the electric circuit and electronic components constituting the electric circuit.
Techniques of thus providing an electrically conductive member, which connects the case of an imaging apparatus to a portion having ground potential in the electric circuit, in the apparatus have been known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-315888 Official Gazette).